


Hechizo de amor para Brujeros Densos y Bardos Bocazas

by AsraHasNoChill



Series: La leyenda del bardo y el brujero [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Geralt tiene sentimientos, Idiots in Love, Jeralt y Jaskier ya se han besado y se han acostado, M/M, No se le dan bien, Yennefer es preciosa y la amo, Yennefer está harta de que Geralt sea gilipollas, Yennefer está hasta las narices, Yennefer quiere que la dejen tranquila, Yennefer sólo quiere que Geralt y Jaskier sean felices, lo que no nos da el canon lo cogemos nosotros, me paso el canon por el forro de los pimientos, moron x moron, son tontísimos, y aún así son incapaces de ser normales
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsraHasNoChill/pseuds/AsraHasNoChill
Summary: Yennefer está hasta las narices de que el bardo y el brujero sean gilipollas, así que decide poner en marcha un plan maestro: adopta la forma de una vidente muy mayor, le echa una maldición a Jaskier y le "lee el futuro" a Geralt.Después, reina el caos.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: La leyenda del bardo y el brujero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593469
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. La Bruja de la Plaza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElbethVicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me están echando la bronca porque tengo un libro a medias y debería estar trabajando en él, pero sinceramente, yo no puedo vivir así. Henry Cavill haciendo de Geralt se ha ganado mi corazón y mis bragas.
> 
> Confieso que antes se me había olvidado que tengo a Geralt de Rivia de fondo de pantalla y he abierto el móvil para mirar la hora y lo he visto y es tan guapo que me he puesto a llorar. Ese es el nivel.
> 
> Son las 2 de la mañana, tengo mucho sueño y esto no ha pasado beteo ninguno. Pero se lo dedico a Elbeth por soportarme mientras desarrollo la idea.

—En una escala del 1 al 10, siendo 1 un cabreo máximo y 10 felicidad pletórica, ¿cómo clasificarías tu humor actual?

—… Qué has hecho, Jaskier.

Geralt no se dignó a levantar la cabeza del pantalón que estaba remendando. Bien sabía que la cara del bardo estaba llena de culpa y algo de vergüenza.

—¡Nada! —se apresuró a responder.

—…Jaskier.

«Ya has abierto la boca, ahora lo cuentas», parecía querer decir en ese único gruñido y Jaskier no era capaz de negarse a cumplir una orden de ese calibre.

—¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡Ella estaba ahí! ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer, Geralt? Tenemos que irnos, va, te ayudo a recoger.

El brujero dio la última puntada a la prenda que tenía entre manos y la apartó en completo silencio antes de enfrentarse a su bardo con una mirada helada y cargada de reproche.

—Qué cojones has hecho, Jaskier.

Jaskier, que hasta entonces había estado completamente quieto en medio de su campamento, al oír la seriedad de la voz de su compañero, reaccionó. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, acompañando sus palabras con gestos de sus manos.

—Fui al pueblo a ver si conseguía algo de dinero cantando en la plaza y, de paso, hacerte publicidad porque la verdad es que estoy cansado de comer siempre cosas de las que cazas pero la cuestión es que ahí había una señora con un pañuelo atado a los hombros que iba dando ramitos de hierbas y ofrecía lecturas de futuro.

—Jaskier.

Su voz grave y rasposa hizo que interrumpiese sus propias palabras en seco. El olfato de Geralt estaba afiladísimo y cuidado, así que había detectado de inmediato el particular olor del tomillo. 

—Dime que eso que huelo en tu ropa no es uno de ellos.

Jaskier tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como un conejo al que hubiera acorralado un lobo. Geralt se armó de paciencia.

—Jaskier, dime que no aceptaste su lectura.

—¡No! ¡O sea, sí! ¡O sea, no lo sé! ¡La señora era muy amable y me lo leyó aunque no le dije nadal! ¡Y luego me pidió dinero pero no le pareció suficiente lo que le di y me pidió que consiguiera un pelo tuyo pero le dije que no iba a hacer eso… y me ha echado un mal de ojo!

Geralt podía notar el pánico creciente bajo su piel conforme se atropellaba al hablar. Normalmente el bardo estaba tranquilo a su alrededor, así que sólo con esa reacción ya sabía que la había liado muy parda. Dijo las siguientes palabras con toda la lentitud que pudo, tratando de sonar lo menos agresivo y enfadado posible para intentar calmar al bardo:

—Voy a pedirle que te lo quite, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. Ni se te ocurra. ¡Me ha pedido un pelo tuyo, a saber qué intenciones tiene la loca esa! Vámonos y ya está. Ya me lo quitará tu bruja.

Geralt negó con la cabeza, levantándose de la roca y sacudiendo sus pantalones.

—Es más fácil que te lo quite quien te lo ha echado —dictaminó—. Quédate recogiendo el campamento. Ya sabes cómo se hace. Ahora vuelvo.

Jaskier se resignó. Sabía que había perdido la batalla antes de empezar la guerra, así que al ver que Geralt esperaba sus indicaciones, suspiró.

[…]

Geralt encontró a la adivina en la plaza, como el bardo le había dicho, en una tienda de tela de aspecto elegante y colores vivos. Era evidente que la mujer no lo había parado en la calle, sino que el muy cotilla había entrado en su tienda preguntando. Apartó la cortina que hacía de puerta y el aroma a incienso y hierbas le golpeó en la cara con una intensidad sorprendente.

—¿Eres la adivina?

Estaba a oscuras, pero podía distinguir la silueta de una señora de aspecto elegante y cabello gris pálido recogido en un moño alto descuidado. Llevaba un pañuelo alrededor de los hombros y se erguía con suficiencia y ostentosidad, pero Geralt podía notar con total claridad que la vejez reptaba por sus huesos y amenazaba con romperla en pedazos.

—Tú debes ser el brujero. Siéntate, siéntate. Te estaba esperando.

Geralt se sentó, casi obligado por un impulso caprichoso de su cuerpo, en un cojín que había frente a la mesa de la mujer. Había algo que nublaba sus sentidos y le impedía pensar con claridad. Sacudió la cabeza. No era un buen momento para sentirse débil. Aclaró su garganta y expuso el problema:

—Mi amigo dice que le has echado un mal de ojo, pero estoy seguro de que ha sido una confusión.

—Sí, ha sido una confusión.

Geralt se sintió aliviado.

—Ah, perfecto, me voy.

—No, no te vayas. No le he echado un mal de ojo, le he echado una maldición.

Geralt gruñó. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.

—¿Se lo podrías quitar?

—¿Qué me ofreces a cambio? —preguntó la bruja con una sonrisa pícara.

—El bardo ya te pagó —replicó Geralt, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la mesa.

La bruja negó, una risilla creciendo en su garganta.

—Oh, pero la lectura que le hice fue intensa y profunda. No paraba de preguntar cosas y se llevó uno de mis ramilletes de Caléndula y Tomillo para el amor.

Geralt se maldijo a sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que había sido un malentendido, que Jaskier no había querido mentirle a propósito. Seguro que la mujer le había liado para leerle el futuro y él, que era un caso perdido de bardo extrovertido, no había sabido negarse.

—Una moneda de oro —propuso el brujero.

—No.

—Dos.

—No.

—Tres monedas son un abuso. No voy a pagarte tres puñeteras monedas —gruñó, cabreado, retirando la mano de la bolsa que llevaba al cinto.

—No quiero oro.

Quizá era más inteligente encontrar a Yennefer y pedirle ayuda.

—¿Y qué te puedo dar?

—Déjame leerte el futuro. Iba a leértelo sin que lo supieras, por eso le pedí uno de tus cabellos al bardo.

—¿Por qué quieres leer mi futuro?

La mujer se encogió de hombros, crujiendo sus omóplatos en el proceso.

—Siento curiosidad por ver cómo acabará todo y como eres un brujero bastante inteligente es probable que te mantengas vivo mucho tiempo después de que yo me haya ido de este mundo.

Geralt no vio ningún indicio de maldad, y estaba acostumbrado a ver las intenciones de la gente mucho antes de que ellos mismos las supieran.

—De acuerdo.

—Bebe esto primero, me facilitará las cosas —pidió la bruja, tendiéndole un vaso con un líquido rosado transparente.

—Si pretendes envenenarme, espero que sepas que no va a funcionar conmigo.

—Lo sé, eres un brujero. No tengo nada en tu contra, Geralt de Rivia. Y, de todos modos, si te hiciera daño esa hechicera con la que compartes destino acabaría conmigo.

Geralt la escudriñó con los ojos entornados y bebió con cuidado del vaso. Buscó el mínimo sabor amargo o peculiar que le indicara la presencia de algún veneno. No lo encontró, así que se lo bebió entero sin problema.

No sucedió nada. Ni un cosquilleo en el esófago ni el acostumbrado brillo mágico en las venas. De hecho, sabía un poco a té de rosas y lavanda.

—No te preocupes, es una infusión para limpiar tu energía.

La bruja le tendió la mano, invitándole a dársela. La cogió con más fuerza de la necesaria, clavando las uñas afiladas en su piel. Inspeccionó las líneas, murmuró palabras arcanas y, sin soltarle, sacó un par de cartas. Geralt sabía que eso era más por el espectáculo que por otra cosa: la magia no funcionaba así.

—Veo un futuro turbio en tu camino. Una hechicera te hará sucumbir a un hechizo para aprovecharse de ti, pero te librarás de él. Interesante. Sí. Veo batallas, sangre y pérdida. Veo llanto y dolor y soledad.

—Para eso podrías haberme preguntado y te hubieras ahorrado toda esta parafernalia —respondió, sarcástico.

La bruja clavó en él sus ojos azules violáceos, que tenían el destello del caos dentro. Había algo que le resultaba familiar, pero no estaba seguro del qué.

Entonces la mujer habló con voz ominosa.

—Sobre tus hombros descansa el futuro de nuestra tierra, Geralt. Cuando todo esté perdido y reine la tristeza, habrás de alzarte con la llama y, o bien encender la almenara de la esperanza o hacer arder el mundo entero.

Geralt apartó la mano, molesto.

—Vale, ahí ya te estás flipando. No me jodas.

—No te jodo, brujero. Soy una vidente real.

—Vale, pues dime cómo arreglo las cosas.

La mujer aclaró su garganta y se frotó los ojos, cansada.

—Si quieres ser capaz de vencer tendrás que enfrentarte a tu corazón y librarlo de sus cadenas. Recuerda que el amor es complicado y para ti no tiene por qué estar limitado por la concepción moral humana.

—¿Qué cojones significa eso?

La bruja pensó que el brujero era imbécil y denso de cojones, así que fue todo lo directa que pudo.

—Que en tu corazón hay dos personas y estás luchando contra ello con todas tus fuerzas, Geralt de Rivia. Deja de hacerlo.

—Muy bien, muy bonito. ¿Estás contenta con tu previsión de futuro? Quítale la maldición a mi bardo.

La bruja rio.

—Quítasela tú. Te has bebido el contra hechizo. Dale un beso en los labios y estará todo arreglado.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba de vuelta en el campamento sin recuerdo de haber llegado hasta ahí. Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco. Jaskier lo había recogido todo y esperaba junto a Sardinilla, que parecía hastiada antes de haber emprendido el camino. Tal era la presencia taladrante del bardo y sus historias.

—¿Te ha hecho sufrir el bardo insoportable, preciosa? —preguntó, acercándose a ella y acariciando su hocico.

—Disculpa, me siento ofendido por eso.

Geralt gruñó, cogió la brida de Sardinilla y echó a andar.

—Geralt, ¿ha accedido a quitarme el mal de ojo? —preguntó Jaskier, acelerando para alcanzar su ritmo.

—No tienes un mal de ojo.

—¡Pero esa mujer me dio algo de beber y luego me encontré mal!

—Tienes una maldición.

—¡Tenemos que encontrar a tu bruja!

—Mi bruja tiene nombre.

—…Yennefer. Ella me la quitará.

Geralt suspiró y se detuvo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Sentía que sus pensamientos se iban a desbordar de un momento a otro y, por mucho que se enfrentase a ellos, las oscuras mariposas crecían en tamaño y cambiaban de forma, atacando hasta la última gota de cordura.

—Ya tengo el contra hechizo.

—¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Dámelo entonces!

Geralt gruñó y estiró del cuello de la camisa del bardo. Le besó en los labios con fuerza y decisión, con todo el arrojo que le había faltado los últimos días. Sintió el caos del mundo reunirse en sus labios.

Pero el beso tan sólo lo confundió más.

—Geralt, te he pedido la cura, no un beso. No me quejo, pero…

El brujero gruñó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me bebí el contra hechizo.

Jaskier asintió, desilusionado, y se puso en marcha una vez más, esperando ir en la dirección correcta y que su compañero le siguiera.

El camino se les antojó incómodo y silencioso. Jaskier no era capaz de llenar los silencios con su cháchara habitual y Geralt no lograba abstraerse y desconectar de su entorno. Y es que, desde que se habían acostado, serenos y convencidos de que era lo que ambos querían, no se había vuelto a hablar del tema. Dos semanas habían pasado sin que se rozaran siquiera las manos.

El beso sólo había enturbiado sus sentimientos.

Jaskier era consciente de que estaba enamorado del brujero desde la primera vez que lo vio. No tenía sentido negárselo a sí mismo, al fin y al cabo, tenía mucho amor y cariño que repartir y nunca había visto problema alguno en dárselo a la mujer ocasional que se cruzase en su camino y le enamorase.

Pero Geralt, por el contrario, se sentía atrapado, arrinconado. Las palabras de la adivina aún resonaban en su cabeza. Decía que había dos personas en su corazón pero eso era mentira. En su corazón no había nadie. Yennefer estaba en su destino y Jaskier a su lado en el camino, pero ¿en su corazón? Sardinilla, quizá.

—¿A dónde vamos, Geralt?

El silencio roto resonó como un latigazo en el alma del brujero, que cayó en la cuenta de que ya había anochecido y apenas habían avanzado nada.

«¿Quizá podríamos montar de nuevo el campamento? ¿Por qué lo hemos desmontado? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir?»

No tenía respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas, era como si su destino hubiera dejado de obedecerle sin pedirle permiso. Había avanzado por inercia, huyendo de unas revelaciones que se alojaban en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Estaba desorientado, cansado y algo mareado. ¿En qué momento había empezado a encontrarse mal?

Ya bien caída la noche, una posada solitaria en medio del camino apareció casi por arte de magia.

—Reza para que tengan camas, bardo —gruñó.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas pero cuando tocaron la campana la puerta se abrió de inmediato para mostrar a una señora muy mayor con unos ojos azules violáceos que Geralt no lograba ubicar del todo. Iba vestida con un camisón, una manta le cubría los hombros y sostenía una lámpara de aceite en la mano.

—Es muy tarde para que dos jóvenes como vosotros caminen solos por estos parajes.

Fue Jaskier quien intercedió, haciendo alarde de su encanto natural.

—Nos preguntábamos si tenían un par de habitaciones para pasar la noche, no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora que era y el día se nos ha desvanecido de entre los dedos.

La señora murmuró algo que ninguno de ellos entendió.

—¿Disculpe?

—Digo que veo que lleváis una yegua. ¿Queréis que la entre en los establos o podéis hacerlo solos mientras miro qué hay libre? —repitió, tendiéndoles una llave enorme. Ambos sabían que no era eso lo que había dicho, pero sus voluntades resbalaron entre sí y tan sólo fueron capaces de asumirlo como cierto.

Geralt, con más amabilidad de la acostumbrada, se giró para llevar a Sardinilla hasta su lugar de reposo, un establo cerrado con aspecto de robusto. Podría dormir segura sin problemas.

Encontró a Jaskier aguardándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La señora, afable y tranquila, encorvada y abrigándose con su manta, habló con voz temblorosa. Había algo extraño, pero ninguno de los dos lograba ubicar el qué.

—Está casi toda la posada ocupada pero habéis tenido suerte. Queda una habitación: es la mejor de todas pero no os la cobraré más cara, no os preocupéis.

La puerta de la habitación crujió cuando la señora la abrió. Al ver que sólo había una cama quisieron resistirse, pero sus pies decidieron por ellos. Dejaron sus cosas en el suelo, se quitaron toda la ropa que pudieron y se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, somnolencia febril alojada tras sus párpados.

—Disfrutad de vuestra estancia, jóvenes —dijo la posadera, cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta y llevándose consigo la única iluminación aparte de la suave fuente pálida que la luna proyectaba sobre sus figuras.

Los dos hombres trataron de no tocarse, pero sus músculos ya no les respondían. Como dos imanes, orbitaron sus cuerpos entre las sábanas hasta pegarse sus pieles. Se fundieron en un largo beso en el que condensaron todos sus sueños y secretos que no se habían confesado, temerosos de la reacción del contrario.

La luna, que había jurado guardar bajo llave el aullido de su primer encuentro íntimo, sólo quiso gritarles que la solución era la comunicación, hablar de sus miedos y esperanzas, confiar el uno en el otro. Los asuntos humanos la sacaban de quicio y no sabía por qué continuaba apostando por historias de amor que era evidente que no iban a terminar bien.

Entonces lo vio. El hechizo reptaba entre sus cuerpos. El caos hacía de las suyas, guiado por la mano maestra de una hechicera experimentada. Sonrió. Quizá esos dos imbéciles tenían esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hechizaría Yennefer a Geralt y Jaskier para que fueran directos a una posada vacía en medio de la nada de la que se ha apropiado ella con tal de llevar a cabo su plan? Evidentemente. (Y sí, me he copiado descaradamente de Stardust, una de mis pelis preferidas).


	2. La Bruja de la Torre

Geralt supo que algo iba mal en el momento en el que recuperó la conciencia. Sentía sus extremidades pesadas, le dolían los pies como si se los hubiera atropellado una carreta y le costaba respirar. Hacía frío y no notaba el peso de las mantas sobre su cuerpo. Extraño. Abrió los ojos.

La posada había desaparecido.

Estaban tumbados en una cama de hierba en medio del bosque y Sardinilla, un poco más apartada, aguardaba su atención.

—Mierda —dijo, levantándose, con la voz demasiado aguda—. Espera, ¿Qué cojones…?

Esa no era su voz. Se giró en busca de Jaskier para asegurarse de que continuara vivo y bien. Pero, a su lado, estaba él mismo.

Soltó una retahíla de improperios mientras se tocaba el cuerpo a sí mismo. Sus muñecas eran delgadas y frágiles, sus músculos estaban agarrados y adoloridos y su cara era blandita.

Su sospecha se la confirmó su propia cara de terror en el cuerpo ajeno.

—¿¡Qué cojones!? ¡Geralt, corre, vuelve! ¡Hay un cambiaformas!

A Jaskier lo sobresaltó su propia voz grave y pesada que raspaba su garganta y le provocaba dolor al hablar. No se dejó amedrentar por ello y retrocedió a toda prisa.

O lo intentó.

Tropezó, no acostumbrado a manejar un cuerpo tan duro, grande y musculado, y cayó al suelo de bruces. No le dolió.

—Jaskier —gruñó el brujero con la fina voz del bardo.

—¿¡Geralt!? ¿¡Por qué tienes mi cuerpo!?

El hombre mayor se llevó una de las delicadas manos, con callos en los dedos pero ya acostumbradas a tocar el laúd, a la barbilla, pensando.

—¿Hemos cabreado a alguna bruja?

Sabía la respuesta antes de pronunciar la pregunta. Era evidente. La bruja de la plaza les había hechizado y, si era inteligente, habría puesto tierra de por medio y se habría alejado lo suficiente como para que no la encontraran.

Geralt se sintió imbécil. La mujer no lo habría podido hechizar por cuenta propia, pero fue él mismo quien aceptó el hechizo en forma de brebaje y lo activó al besar al bardo.

—¿Qué pasa, Geraskier?

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Gerarskier. Porque eres Geralt en mi cuerpo, es decir, en el cuerpo de Jaskier. Yo seré Jaskeralt. ¿Jasrald? No sé, ya se me ocurrirá.

—No va a pasar, Jaskier —gruñó, entornando la mirada y levantándose de la cama de hierba. Sintió el dolor reptar por su espina incluso antes de ponerse en pie por completo—. ¿Qué cojones es esto? ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cuerpo?

Jaskier, en su cuerpo, se encogió de hombros.

—Vas a tener que ser más claro.

—¿Por qué te duele todo el cuerpo? —volvió a intentarlo.

Jaskier se rio con todo su cuerpo. El sonido era tan ajeno a los oídos del brujero que no pudo más que encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo. Sonaba chirriante y tenebroso, como una risa jamás debía sonar.

—Oh, Gerask… _Geralt_ —se corrigió—. Siempre me duele el cuerpo cuando viajo contigo. Soy blandito.

—Pensaba que…

—¿Pensabas que exageraba?

Geralt no supo qué responder. Apartó el dolor todo lo que pudo de su mente y se dirigió a la yegua. Ésta no lo reconoció y se apartó varios pasos.

—Sardinilla. Soy yo.

«No, no eres tú», parecían querer decirle sus ojos.

—¿Significa esto que puedo ir yo montado? —exclamó el bardo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En dos zancadas estaba junto al animal y acariciaba su hocico, divertido.

Al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Geralt hizo rodar los ojos y cogió al caballo por las bridas.

—Bueno, iré a pie un rato. Lo cierto es que está muy bien lo de caminar sin dolor ni cansancio y, a la vez, notar todos y cada uno de mis músculos. Es… interesante.

A Jaskier se le iluminó la mirada.

—No —le dijo el brujero.

Pero lo hizo igual. Se agarró el pene sobre los pantalones y lo apretó. Luego, metió la mano dentro y lo tocó de nuevo.

—¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Geralt, esto es maravilloso!

Geralt resopló y emprendió el camino. Con cada paso se maldecía a sí mismo por haber caído en el embrujo de la hechicera. Hasta ese momento había pensado que el bardo jamás se cansaba, siempre lleno de energía infantil y explosiva, un pozo de optimismo eterno. Pero no era así. A Jaskier lo de sonreír y cantar y contarle cosas debía costarle un esfuerzo titánico, a juzgar por el peso de sus extremidades maltratadas.

—Geralt, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A buscar a Yennefer para que lo revierta.

—Oh, vale.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos apenas un par de segundos.

—¿Y dónde está Yennefer?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Entonces, a ver si me ha quedado claro: pretendes que caminemos sin rumbo hasta dar con la bruja piruja mientras rezamos que nadie nos intente matar sin que tú nos puedas defender.

Geralt se encogió de hombros.

—Preguntaremos al primer hechicero que nos encontremos. Yen no es precisamente sutil con sus quehaceres.

Ahí tenía razón.

Las horas recorrieron sus espinas y se instalaron en sus cuerpos sin miedo a la par que la luz trepidante del sol se colgaba del cénit del cielo y descendía con parsimonia, trayendo los cálidos colores del atardecer. Aún no estaban ni siquiera cerca de las inmediaciones de algún pueblo. Geralt no podía más, pero seguía empujando su cuerpo hacia adelante.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró a sí mismo cantando.

— _Que se apiaden los dioses del brujero, que soporta los mil tormentos por la inutilidad de su compañero que cabreó a una bruja del averno._

Jaskier soltó una carcajada.

—¿De verdad? Debo decir que por sexy que suene mi voz en cualquier canción, eso acaba de ser un pecado para el espíritu de la música.

Geralt resopló.

—Sonaba igual de bien que tus baladas.

—Disculpa, pero no. Si yo ahora cojo una espada, no sabré pelear como tú, así que por mucho que dispongas de mi instrumento, no sabes utilizarlo bien.

Geralt gruñó y bajó la mirada al suelo, ignorando las sombras que se cernían sobre ellos y concentrándose de nuevo en mantener sus músculos unidos. Le resultaba frustrante no tener control sobre cada una de sus funciones vitales, como cuando estaba en su cuerpo.

—Eh, no he dicho que dejes de cantar. Esta es una experiencia irrepetible. ¿Escucharme a mí mismo cantar desde otro cuerpo? Cierto que no lo haces bien, pero es igualmente maravilloso.

Geralt se detuvo en seco y cambió de dirección, adentrándose en el bosque. Estaba cansado de las burlas de su acompañante. Se sentía atrapado, acorralado y tan vulnerable como pocas veces.

—¡Geralt, no te vayas tú solo, que es peligroso! ¡Tienes mi cuerpo, no puedes hacer casi nada!

Geralt no quería volver atrás para enfrentarse a su propia mirada amarilla, así que se limitó a gritar «¡Acamparemos aquí esta noche!», sentarse en el primer claro que encontró y esperar, paciente, a que el bardo lo alcanzara. Tardó el doble de lo que él lo hubiera hecho si tuviera acceso a su bien entrenado cuerpo y Sardinilla no parecía muy contenta detrás de él.

—Este es un bonito claro como cualquier otro, pero estoy seguro de que estaríamos mejor en una posada.

Geralt no contestó hasta que hubo reunido madera, demasiado orgulloso para dejar que el otro lo hiciera por él. Encendió el fuego sirviéndose de su pedernal y se sentó a un lado, rebuscando en su bolsa algunas de las provisiones que el bardo había conseguido en el pueblo del desastre.

—Jaskier.

—Dime, Geralt.

—¿Por qué me acompañas?

Jaskier fue a responder, pero el brujero levantó la mano para instarle a guardar silencio. Había alguien ahí fuera. Podía escucharlo hasta con sus sentidos poco desarrollados. No sabía cuántos eran, si uno o veinte, y no detectaba sus olores. Pero sabía que estaban ahí.

Geralt desenvainó su espada normal, que en la mano de Jaskier le resultaba pesada y poco equilibrada, y aguardó.

Jaskier no.

—¡Dejaos ver, cobardes! —gritó con la voz rasgada del brujero.

Se sentía poderoso y capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera que se les echara encima, así que desenvainó la otra espada de Geralt, la de plata. Sabía que su compañero no la utilizaba a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario para no dañarla, pero era su única opción.

Cuando atacaron le quedó claro que no había sido una buena opción.

La espada en sus fuertes brazos no pesaba casi nada y le resultaba sencillo manejarla. Hubiera sido útil en caso de que hubiera sabido blandirla. No era el caso. Ni de lejos, vaya. Apenas pudo esquivar a uno de los bandidos que les atacó e interponer su filo con el del siguiente para evitar una decapitación desafortunada.

La adrenalina llenó sus sentidos y, aunque tenia control sobre todos sus músculos y movimientos, su falta de experiencia no se veía suplida.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó Geralt, tratando de lograr que la fina voz del bardo sonara amenazante.

—Se ofrece recompensa por vuestros traseros.

«Ya hay que tener mala suerte», pensó Geralt, «para que justo nos toquen los cazarrecompensas el día que no tengo mi cuerpo».

Y es que al igual que Jaskier trataba de mantener a los bandidos a raya con su torpeza, a Geralt le costaba hacer lo propio con todos los músculos agarrotados y doloridos. Trató de hacer la señal de igni, pero no sintió el flujo del caos ni la magia y nada sucedió. Sus poderes estaban ligados a su cuerpo, no a su conciencia.

—¡Jaskier, la señal de aard! ¡Te la sabes de memoria!

Pero Jaskier no sabía conjurarla a pesar de conocer su forma. La dibujó en el aire y nada sucedió.

—¡No puedo, Geralt!

Perdió unos valiosos segundos en la confusión y un golpe en la sien le hizo perder la conciencia. Geralt gritó.

[…]

En otro lugar, una bella mujer de cabello nocturno y ojos violetas observaba la escena a través de un espejo que no devolvía su reflejo. Resopló, hastiada al ver la inutilidad de ambos hombres.

—Oye, Triss, estoy hasta el coño de estos dos.

«Yen, te he dicho muchas veces que no me hables telepáticamente para esto. ¿Y si estoy ocupada?»

—Ah, bueno, pues nada. Sigue con tu trabajo, que seguro que es más interesante que nuestros dos imbéciles preferidos.

En menos de un segundo la otra estaba respondiéndole.

«¡No, no, ahora me cuentas qué coño han hecho!»

—Qué _no_ han hecho.

«Yennefer, por favor te lo pido».

—Les están atacando en el bosque y los muy inútiles aún no han vuelto a sus respectivos cuerpos.

«Están jodidos, ¿no?»

—Muchísimo.

Yen continuó mirando a través del espejo cómo se daban de ostias con cuatro bandidos a los que, en otras circunstancias, Geralt habría podido derrotar con las manos atadas a la espalda. Comenzaba a angustiarse y su respiración se aceleraba con cada golpe que el bardo y el brujero recibían. Cuando el cuerpo de Geralt cayó al suelo, se le escapó un gemido de horror. Ese cuerpo era demasiado bonito como para sufrir esa desgracia a manos del bardo bocazas que no sabía utilizarlo. Triss lo notó a través de la conexión que las unía.

«¿Quieres que vaya a ayudarles, Yen?»

—Por favor y gracias.

La vio aparecer en una amalgama de luces de colores y distorsiones espaciales, rápida como un rayo. Haciendo un uso casi magistral de su control del caos, dejó fuera de combate a todos los bandidos sin matar a ninguno.

La mujer felina trató de irse, pero Geralt -dentro del cuerpo de Jaskier- la detuvo haciendo uso de las dos manos.

—Triss Merigold.

—Ese es mi nombre, bardo.

—No soy un bardo.

—¿Ah, no? La última vez que lo comprobé ibas de taberna en taberna cantando las hazañas de aquí nuestro amigo _el Gran Lobo Blanco_ , desmayado en el suelo por incompetente.

Geralt resopló, hastiado.

—Nos hemos cambiado el cuerpo. Revierte nuestro hechizo.

—Ya, más quisieras tú.

—Va en serio, Triss.

—Demuéstralo.

—Una vez te insulté en el castillo de Foltest cuando rogaste por mi ayuda.

—Eso te lo puede haber contado tu novio, el brujero. No me hagas perder el tiempo, ¿Joskar? ¿Jeskur? Mira, me la pela cómo te llames, sólo he venido a ayudaros porque me lo ha pedido mi amiga.

Se zafó de su agarre y se alejó a pasos agigantados del lugar. Abrió un portal y se introdujo en él, tratando de contener la risa.

Cuando apareció junto a Yennefer, se dejó caer al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Le dolía el estómago de la carcajada salvaje que nacía en sus entrañas.

—¿De verdad, Triss? ¿Joskar? ¿Jeskur?

—¡Sus caras, Yen, sus caras! —exclamó, histérica.

Quiso ser la responsable por una vez en su vida, decirle que no estaba bien que les tomaran el pelo de esa forma y que igual se había pasado al atormentar a su querido brujero, pero el plan original había sido suyo y, en realidad tenía razón: sus caras no habían tenido precio.

Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó, partícipe del disfrute y la comedia, permitiéndose estallar también en carcajadas.

[…]

En el claro del bosque, Geralt había atado a los bandidos, los había dejado a un lado y se hallaba arrodillado junto a Jaskier que, en su cuerpo, permanecía inconsciente.

—¿Cómo has dejado que te arreen así de duro? Joder, eres inútil.

En realidad no lo pensaba. Lo sacudió levemente, buscando una respuesta física, devolverlo a la consciencia activa.

—Jaskier, joder, despierta.

Confiaba en su cuerpo pero no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto Jaskier podía no saber activar los mecanismos de curación o incluso hacer que su corazón dejara de latir. Y entonces perdería dos cosas: su vida de brujero y a su bardo. No podía permitirlo.

—Sardinilla, ven.

La yegua, contra todo pronóstico, le obedeció.

—Ayúdame a subirlo a tu lomo. Vamos a buscar una posada en la que estemos más o menos seguros mientras nos recuperamos.

El esfuerzo que requirió semejante tarea fue titánico. Geralt ya no sentía los brazos y tan sólo podía notar mil palpitaciones tras sus ojos. El frágil cuerpo del bardo estaba a punto de ceder y no sabía dónde estaba el límite hasta el que lo podía llevar. Sólo esperaba no acabar con su fuerza vital y poder devolvérselo más o menos sano.

«Sólo un poco más, vamos», pensaron tres personas a la vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado mucho en escribir esto porque me sabe muy mal hacerles daño y me pongo a llorar, vale. Les quiero muchísimo son preciosos y maravillosos y me encanta la dinámica de "dos tontos muy tontos que no se enteran de nada".


End file.
